


Past, Present, Future

by Basched



Series: Past Present Future [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Slash, Timey-Wimey, my season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stopping New Dawn isn't the only challenge for the ARC team, when Matt's past, present and future come together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Tell Me Future Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of my Past/Present/Future fic. This takes place after A Confession, An Order and A Decision. But do read all the other parts before as this is the main story. The story is also my idea of Primeval's season 6. 
> 
> This story will be Matt/Becker, Matt/Emily, Becker/Emily in various chapters growing towards the Matt/Emily/Becker relationship. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_“But there’s something I need to tell you. The machine I made in my lab was just a prototype. Philip built another one and it’s a hundred times its size and it’s infinitely more powerful. Now he’s got the key and he knows how to open his anomaly, because I showed him how.”_

_“Do you not think he deserves to know where you’ve come from… and what you have to do? He can help you.”_

_“It’s too late. There’s no way we can stop him now.”_

Learning what he had learnt from Connor, Matt realised that he had no choice but to tell Becker. Connor was being a little too pessimistic for Matt’s liking, there had to be a way, they had to stop Burton. As there was nothing further that could be done that evening, Matt decided to inform Becker of who he was. Emily had said something about her staying with Jess, giving him an excuse to finally do as Emily had suggested. 

He had never been to Becker’s apartment before. As he climbed several flights of stairs, ignoring the judging gaze of an elderly woman as she peeked out from behind her door, Matt went over and over in his mind how he would tell Becker. It really didn’t matter, because Becker would be pissed off either way. Even the six-pack of beers Matt had brought along might not help. 

Matt climbed one more flight of stairs, stepping aside as a group of young women, all dressed for a night out on the town, came traipsing down from another flat. They looked at him approvingly and smiled before running off giggling. 

Of course Becker had to live at the very top of this block of flats and Matt wished that the lift had been working. He stood outside the door and looked at the black, unmarked wood. He held out his hand and felt the smoothness of the grain. It was flawless. 

His hand clenched into a fist and Matt rapped his knuckles against the wood. He knocked four times and waited. Becker was in and Matt knew he was purposely making him wait. So he waited. If Becker was going to be this damned stubborn then Matt was going to respond in the only way he knew how. 

“Six bottles of beer in a crate…” Matt began to sing at the top of his voice and he purposely rattled the bottles in his hand. “Six bottles of beer! Take one out…”

He paused as he took one bottle from the pack and looked at the golden liquid inside. 

“Oh. I suppose I could pass it about,” he said, loudly to the door. “But as it’s just me here…I’ll drink it all myself.” 

The door opened. Becker stood there, looking far from amused. He was dressed in jeans and a dark green t-shirt — with the words _‘This Is What A Soldier Looks Like’_ emblazoned on the chest — which made a nice change from seeing Becker dressed in his usual black attire. The humorous shirt made Matt smile as he slowly walked into the flat.

“Nice shirt.” 

“My nephew got it for me,” Becker replied coldly. 

“Proud his uncle is a soldier then?” 

Becker nodded and accepted the beer Matt offered him. He cracked the cap off easily within his palm and took a sip. Matt followed him in and took in his surroundings. Becker’s place was vastly different from his own. 

It was more like a home rather than just somewhere to live. Pictures of his family, his old army buddies and even some of the crew from the ARC, were placed all around the lounge. He had a nice set up, a dark blue leather three-piece suite and extra recliner chairs with foot rests, were arranged around the front of an impressively large flat screen television, arranged presumably for the sole purpose of having friends around and watching sport. 

Rugby trophies and other sporting memorabilia decorated the walls… it was very much a bachelor pad, a home that catered to a single man’s needs. 

“So?” 

Becker slumped into the main recliner — the one with the best view of the television — and took a long swig of his beer. Matt slowly walked to the sofa and as he sank down into the comforts of the leather, he eyed one photo he knew to be of great importance to Becker. It was hidden from general view, but from where Becker sat, he could see it clearly and remember. 

It was of the captain smiling and laughing as he hugged the woman in his arms. Sarah. The two of them looked so happy together. The photo must be a constant, painful reminder of what he had lost. 

So it was going to be really fabulous when Matt made Becker’s sour mood worse. 

“I have news,” Matt said, taking a bottle from the pack and toying with it in his hands. “It’s not good, I’m afraid.” 

“I already know what it is you’ve come to tell me. I’ve accepted it… so let’s move on shall we? Drink your beer and then you can go back to her.” 

“What?” Matt watched, confused as Becker got up from the chair, snatched his bottle and opened it for him. The bottle was shoved back into his hand and Becker fell back to the recliner. 

“Emily. You can stay here, drink the beer with me… which is fine, and then you can go to her.” 

“Er… Becker, I’m here because I wanted to talk to you… spend time with _you_. Not Emily.” Matt took a couple of nervous gulps from his bottle and leaned forward, hoping that he had Becker’s attention. “What I have to say… I don’t think you’re going to like it, so I’ll just come out and say it.” Becker was looking at him, but Matt wasn’t sure that he was really listening. “Fine. Becker… I’m not from this time. I came… from the future, through an anomaly, to change it. I came here to stop Philip Burton from destroying everything and Becker… I need your help. Please.” 

Matt knew that such a revelation wouldn’t get a great response, but Becker’s laughter wasn’t what he expected at all. There was a snort and a spray of beer as Matt’s timing caught Becker just as he was taking another swig. Becker laughed and as he wiped his face clean of the beer, he shook his head with amused disbelief. 

“Oh that’s brilliant. I was not expecting you to come out with that! You’re from the future? Yeah! Of course you are!” Becker coughed and spluttered a little before continuing to laugh and he had to put the bottle down. Eventually the laughter stopped and Becker looked to be anything but amused. “Look, I’m a grown man and it’s not as if what we have together constitutes a relationship. Just say it’s not me that you want… we’ll drink the beer and everything will be fine. You don’t need to spare my feelings, Matt. I’ll get over it.”

Of course Becker was lying. Matt could see the hurt upon his face, however their ‘relationship’ or whatever it was they had, wasn’t important right now. 

“I’m not joking, Becker. I’m not trying to spare your feelings…” Matt moved from the sofa and sat directly in front of Becker, on his foot rest. This time he made sure Becker was listening as he took off his watch. “I came back from the year 2518, where the earth has been scorched to desert wastelands and the air is polluted with toxic fumes. Predators live there and they thrive in it. Factions of my people live underground… barely surviving because the surface is an inhabitable hell, because the water is undrinkable and the threat from being killed by the creatures happens every day, every minute and every second. This… this is where I come from.” 

Matt unclipped from his watch the small recording device he’d brought with him. He pressed one of the buttons and held out his palm. 

The hologram screen projected out from the device. It showed a recording of a wasteland of what had once been London. There was no sun, no clear sky, only blackened clouds. Hard winds whipped up sand and debris from the ground and crumbled buildings into rubble. It was a nightmare vision. 

The picture shook, as if the person doing the filming was nervous. Then there was a gasp as the camera caught a mass of predators scurrying over some rubble before they all began to rip apart something… someone. Their screams echoed throughout the desolate town.

_“Oh God! Matt… we have to get out of here… oh God!”_ A frightened young voice from the recording made Becker jolt with surprise. 

“This is where I’m from, this is my world, Becker,” Matt said as the video continued. “This is the result of what Philip does with his anomaly research. You’ve seen the one Connor made and what came out of it? Well Philip is going to make another that’s a hundred times bigger and he will not be able to control it! I came back to stop him and I’m asking for your help.” 

Becker didn’t reply. He said nothing, only glared at the flickering holo-image of the future with shock and disgust. He then reached out a hand and traced a single finger through the projection. The view suddenly changed and the frightened face looking back at him was unmistakable. Becker ran his fingers over the very youthful face of Matt Anderson and then he backed away… sickened at the sight of all death that littered the ground around the young teen. 

“Becker…” 

Matt was getting worried now. No response at all was not like Becker and the longer his hesitation lingered on, the more concerned Matt grew. He had to have some reaction, he had to say something, anything. 

“Becker?” 

“That was you? You’re… you’re really from the future?” 

Matt nodded. 

“You had to see this, deal with the predators… every day?” 

“Every day.” 

“Jesus, Matt. Jesus-fucking-Christ…”

Becker slowly rose to his feet and turned away from the lounge and Matt. He walked over to the large window that overlooked the city and leaned on the sill, gazing at the people and cars below. Matt suspected that he was imagining the city as he had just seen it, nothing but ruins and sand… the dead littering the streets. He looked quite pale. 

“I’ve dealt with predators…” Becker said after a very long period of uncomfortable silence. “I’ve had to fend off many of them on my own. That was just for a few hours… and it took everything I had to stay alive. You… you had to deal with those bastards every single day?” 

Matt nodded. 

“Not just them. You remember those burrowing creatures we encountered?”

Becker looked round to Matt, eyes widened with shock.

“There was never a moment where we could feel safe, there wasn’t anywhere where we could settle because they used to dig us out.”

“Shit. What sort of a life is that, Matt?” 

“The only one I’ve known, until I came here.”

“You know… I knew something was wrong with your file, as soon as I read it.” Becker gulped down the remainder of his beer. “It was too perfect. You made your file up, everything was a lie.” 

“The Everest part was, yeah.”

“And so was the fact that you weren’t born in 1976 but rather _500_ years in the future?” 

“That too.”

“You lied to all of us.” 

Matt felt a sickening bile rise up in his throat hearing Becker say that. It was true, but after everything they had shared and been through together, it being the truth didn’t make things better. He came and stood beside Becker at the window and mimicked his leaning posture. 

“Becker… I’m sorry to have lied to you and the others. I was under orders and I had a duty to find the person responsible. People depended on me.” 

“I understand that.” Becker sighed and turned to look at Matt. The hurt on his face subsided for a moment, replaced by the professional and stern expression he normally adopted. “I understand… especially after seeing what you had to face. I get it, but still… you could have bloody told me.” 

Matt straightened up and leaned against the window frame, his arms crossed over his chest and his head bowed. 

“I’m sorry.”

“This future thing, it’s a lot to take in, Matt. You can’t just spring it on me and expect me to be all okay with it.” 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be okay with it.” 

“Thought I would freak out?”

“No. I thought you might be a bit pissed off actually.” 

Becker nodded to confirm Matt’s assumption. He was pissed off. 

“I’ll help you, but that’s mainly because I don’t trust Philip as far as I can throw Lester’s mammoth.” 

“Do you still trust me?” 

“Matt, what the hell?” Becker turned away from Matt and tried to put some distance between them. “We’ve known each other and we’ve worked with each other for over a year. You’ve saved my life, and vice versa… did you really think that I was the accomplice?”

 

_“Becker likes guns.”_

_“Is that the only thing you’ve picked up about him?”_

_“He **really** likes guns.”_

 

“No,” was all Matt could say. 

“Ah! Right… so it was okay for you to fuck me, but not to tell me that you come from the future? That’s great, Matt!” Becker gave him two thumbs up, though the gesture was anything but genuine. “Really great!”

“It’s not like that! Look…” Matt rested a hand on Becker’s shoulder but his tension and recoil made Matt scowl. “I didn’t tell you but do you really think this has been easy for me?”

“No! It can’t have been easy for anyone who had to live through that hell! But I thought you might have come to me about it, confided in me… I could have helped you!”

“I realise that now! But when I came through the anomaly, I had to keep my distance from everyone I ever came into contact with. I trained for ten years, specifically for this mission, I was chosen because they thought I was the best, but they were wrong. I fucked up… okay? I made a mistake.” 

“You fucked up?” Becker asked the question, even though he already knew what Matt meant. 

Becker tried to smile, but Matt could see how frustrated he was. He did understand, but the deceit combined with the turmoil of feelings inside of him was no doubt making things appear ten times worse than they actually were. Matt knew how conflicted Becker was, because he was feeling like that himself. 

The feelings they had… even those ones they had for each other… was not something they tended to discuss. Instead, they had their own ways of dealing with them: snarky remarks, insults, avoidance, silence, beer and when those didn’t work… physical violence. 

“Yeah. I did fuck up.” Matt scratched the back of his head and smiled. “Twice.” 

“Oh, and am I’m one of those fuck-ups?” 

“You were the biggest I’ve ever made.” Matt tried to tease, but his joviality was lost on Becker. Perhaps it wasn’t the best time to try and be making jokes. 

“Well….” Becker sighed and looked towards his front door. “At least I know where I stand and it’s exactly where I thought I was going to be.” 

Becker walked over to the door and Matt watched, stunned beyond belief as he then opened it.

“Thanks, Matt. Just let me know when you want me to help you out tomorrow, oh and cheers for the beer.” 

“Cheers for the beer? _Damnú air!”_

This wouldn’t do. 

Matt stormed over to the door and grabbed the edge of it. With all his strength he pulled the door sharply towards him and then just as quickly slammed it back into Becker. Matt shoved the door again into Becker’s arm before slamming it closed. 

Becker sagged against the wall, startled at first as he clutched at the arm which had been caught between the wall and the door. Then he was angry, very angry. 

Matt didn’t bother to try to avoid the swing. He let Becker’s fist crack to his face and he staggered back into the shelf behind him. The punch didn’t have Becker’s full strength behind it, but the impact was just right… it smarted, it hurt and made his head ring, it also made him smile. Every muscle in his body twitched with excitement, fluctuating with pleasure at the pain and then they seemed to demand more. He wanted more. 

Becker gave it. 

With his forearm shoved against Matt’s chest, Becker pushed him against the shelf. The edge of the glass dug into Matt’s back just before a hand grabbed hold of his hair and yanked it back with a sharp tug. Some of his hair ripped, leaving sore sensations prickling wonderfully over his scalp. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Becker’s mouth hissed next to Matt’s ear, his breath seethed hot and deep against his skin. “I’m not going to go along with it. I’m not going to let you do the sympathy with me. ”

He was so close. Matt could feel Becker’s lips brush against his ear and… shit… it felt so good. Becker pushed him harder into the edge of the shelf and Matt gasped when he felt the rest of Becker shove into him as well. This is what he wanted, Matt’s entire body was riled up for him, and as he angled his face into Becker’s neck, he breathed in his scent and groaned with need. 

This wasn’t sympathy. Certainly the growing strain and ache in Matt’s groin wasn’t feeling sympathetic. 

Matt pushed back against Becker, a purposely feeble attempt to get him going, to get Becker to do anything other than just hold him here. His arms reached out and coiled round Becker so his hands could grab hold of his arse. He tugged Becker into him, forcing him to feel the hardening he was feeling. 

In return, Becker gave Matt’s head another sharp tug and hearing him wince, Becker turned Matt around and forced him up against the wall with a hefty bang. Matt grinned as his shoulder blades smarted against the impact. 

“Stop it.” Becker hissed angrily, desperately, into Matt’s ear. 

“Make me.”

Becker shoved him again which only made Matt laugh. He got a sharp kick to the back of his leg for that response and as he collapsed down to his knees, Matt could only grin even more. Becker was making this far too easy. 

He was itching for a fight. The need to release, to unleash everything he was, how he felt was raging inside of him. Matt could never explain why he felt like this around Becker, but he did know that it would be only Becker who could take him like this. No one could match him in a fight, and no one could spar with him and make Matt so damned hot. 

_“Come on… come on!”_


	2. Future Boy's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not sympathy sex.

With his head pulled back by Becker’s hand, Matt stared up at him and willed him to continue. Becker wanted to, Matt could tell by the way his jaw and fist were clenching with frustration, he could tell by the look in his eyes. He wanted to, but something was holding him back. 

“I don’t need sympathy.” Becker released his hold and stepped aside, looking anywhere except at Matt. “Just go.” 

_Eejit! You complete and utter eejit!_

Matt got to his feet and faced up to Becker, he stood toe to toe, heaving out his chest and barging it against him to goad him into reacting. Becker actually thought he was doing this as some last, sympathetic send off? 

Matt shook his head. Then he cracked a fist to Becker’s face. 

Becker took a couple of paces back, stunned as he watched a little blood trickle from his nose and in doing so, it left him unable to block Matt’s second blow to his stomach. Matt watched him bend over, clutching his belly and coughing before Matt planted both of his hands on his back and shoved him across the room. 

Becker landed straight into the back of his sofa and crumpled down to the ground. Matt heard him swearing as he tried to get up, but Becker had to be shown. Matt needed to show him that this wasn’t just last a send-off. It wasn’t one last fight.

Becker slowly got to his feet, but he stumbled and had to support himself on the back of the sofa. Matt wasn’t going to wait for him. He too hauled himself upright, and adopted a fighting stance, with fists raised. Matt goaded Becker on. 

After the revelation of him being from the future and his feelings with a certain person from the past, this fight was desperately needed. 

A right hook to Becker’s shoulder and a shocking left to his face wasn’t returned. Becker blocked all of Matt's further attempts to hit him and he even managed to push Matt back a couple of times, but Becker didn’t hit back. Again Matt could see that he wanted to but Becker was still unsure and angry. He wasn’t in the fight and it wasn’t the same.

Matt upped the pace. He quickened his attacks, but still all Becker did was block them. 

Matt was already pumped up, a slight sweat from the effort was beginning to bead on his forehead and dampness already formed down his spine, sticking to his shirt. Matt was ready, he could take Becker right here right now if he wanted, he was that confident… but he didn’t. Not yet. 

Becker continued to block, no matter how Matt tried to improvise his punches and soon arms were beginning to tire. It carried on as a one-sided fight, Matt attacking and Becker refusing to strike back. As they manoeuvred around the furniture, knocking a few of Becker’s pictures to the floor — the glass frames smashing — Matt noticed that Becker was getting more and more irate. 

He was resisting the fight and resisting him was something that Becker had never done before in their tussles. Usually the two of them put everything they could into it — the destruction of the men’s toilets was proof enough — but Becker wasn’t having it. 

Well, Matt wasn’t going to let him resist any more. Matt feigned a few punches and then surprised Becker by striking out with his leg. His foot sent Becker back down to the floor, where it was obviously the last straw. 

“Right! That’s it you Irish git!” 

“Resorting to racial name calling?” Matt chuckled. “That’s low, Becker.” 

What came next was even lower. 

Becker got back up and slowly walked up to Matt. He wanted to say something that much was clear, but all Becker did was stand in front of him, huffing and puffing like some big bad wolf. 

Then Matt felt it. 

Becker grabbed him, his fingers curled round his erection and squeezed hard through his jeans. Matt nearly collapsed. His hands grabbed onto Becker’s shoulders and his legs began to shake as Becker’s squeeze began to massage and stroke up and down his crotch. 

Everything was too tight… Matt had to undo his jeans for he was far too hard. It was hurting so much but he liked it. Becker prevented him by pushing him back until he impacted with the front door. He brought his face closer to Matt’s, his deep panting breath was struggling to restrain what he wanted and Matt was going to help him give in. 

It was only a light scrape. Matt placed both his hands on the back of Becker’s head and pulled him to his mouth, where he trailed his teeth lightly over Becker’s jaw and up to his ear. Matt’s light stubble grazed over Becker’s smooth skin, leaving a red mark on his cheek, and when he was sufficiently marked, Matt bit down on Becker’s ear. 

The result was Becker releasing his grip on his crotch and shoving him again and again into the door. 

“Is this is what you want?” asked Becker, thrusting himself up against Matt. “One more screw and then bugger off back to Emily?”

_Here we go!_

Matt shook his head and smiled. 

“Actually I was hoping for more than one screw and buggering here.” 

“What?” 

“Becker… you are really are thick as shit aren’t you?” 

Matt didn’t give him the chance to insult him back. He bit into Becker’s jaw and nipped hungrily along until he came to his mouth. He kissed him briefly, before turning them both around and pushing Becker up against the door. Matt used his knee to part Becker’s legs and gave him a shove into the wood. 

He grabbed the bottom of Becker’s t-shirt and pulled it up, scraping his fingers over his abdomen and chest before taking the shirt over his head. Becker was stunned for a few seconds and afterwards, Matt saw the realisation in his eyes. 

“Caught up, have we?” 

“I’m thick as shit?” 

“It took you long enough to figure it out!” 

“Oh shut the hell up!” 

Becker’s hands were in his hair, a tight tugging hold that wrenched his head back again. Becker was never gentle and he certainly wasn’t when he bit a lot harder at Matt’s neck. Matt bucked forward and into Becker, grabbing onto the edge of his jeans. He tried to bite him back, but he was caught by a crushing kiss and Matt ended up muttering cusses into Becker’s mouth. 

Matt slammed Becker as hard as he could into the door, taking control of the kiss and ripping open the other man’s jeans with his hands. His fingers only lightly touched the tip of Becker’s cock through his boxers, but he felt it twitch and the low deep groan from Becker in the midst of the kiss spurred Matt on. He slammed him again at the door, his hands furiously pushing down Becker’s jeans in the process. 

Becker began to undo Matt’s belt with one hand, though Matt wasn’t making it easy for him. The kiss was hard enough, accentuated with bites and interrupted with insults. Yet Matt wouldn’t let up. 

Like macho teens trying to induce a playground scrap, they pushed each other back and forth, each shove getting harder and harder. It was only after a particularly hard push, when Matt crashed into the kitchen door, falling down to the ground and breaking the kiss that the fight started. Becker put in all his effort. 

It was the best fight they had ever engaged in. It was great to have this much of a challenge and at the same time be completely turned on by his opponent.  
The fight carried on, breaking and destroying everything around them, but filling both of them with adrenalin and surging testosterone. They were more alive than they had ever been and the rush increased with every move. Attack, counter-attack. Dodge, deflect. Insult, swear. Every tactic was used in the attempt to be the victor, to be the alpha, for there was still the primal instinct to prove who was the strongest. 

The neighbours were certainly of no concern as Matt and Becker only cared for the buzz and outcome of their sparing. The ruckus may well have been annoying to the people living below and next door, but they didn’t care. No one else even existed. 

In an attempt to trip him, Matt failed miserably as they ended up locked together in a wrestle, Becker squashing him against the wall. It was already too much, the close proximity of Becker, the feeling of him grinding into him was going to be his undoing and so the leverage he tried to use vanished. Instead of Becker being tripped up, Matt was flung over his shoulder. 

He was not, however, dumped on the floor. Matt was instead left hanging over Becker’s shoulder, staring at his backside. This was not dignified and certainly not becoming of the alpha male in this partnership, which he thought he was. 

“Looks like I’ve won again!” Becker laughed triumphantly as he carried Matt into his bedroom. His hand slapped heavily on Matt’s rear. “You lose, Future Boy!” 

_Future boy? Damn, he’s going to be calling me that all the time._

Matt was thrown from Becker’s shoulder and he landed heavily on the large bed. Something broke underneath. Thankfully it was only a few of the slats on the bed and not anything in his body. Matt was, however, going to object to his new nickname, but he just opened his mouth, speechless, as Becker dropped his boxers onto the floor. 

_Bugger me!_

He was glorious. 

Matt licked his lips at the sight of Becker’s well-toned body. Matt had seen and been with him naked before, he’d been fucked senseless by him, but with the sight of Becker naked at the end of the bed, gently massaging his balls and slipping his palm up and over his cock, Matt wanted him even more. 

Matt rose to his knees, pulled off the remainder of his clothes and watched longingly as Becker proceeded to move his hand up and down his erection with slow languid motions, accentuated with small gasping moans. As Becker was already out of breath from the fight, the tones of his moaning deepened with every stroke and the sight of him pleasuring himself made Matt edge closer to the end of the bed. 

So the fight was over… they had aroused each other into such a state that the only thing that could happen was this. Matt wanted to do tend to himself, he was aching so much, but as he sat watching Becker… the more he began to crave him. 

It was a craving he’d never felt before, one he never thought he’d want, even with Becker, but Matt was certain about something now, as his mouth began to salivate. He wanted a taste, he wanted to know. So Matt grabbed hold of Becker’s wrist, slipped his hand around his waist and grabbed a handful of arse.

Becker was about to protest at his forcefulness, there was an expression, almost childish, on his face that seemed to say _“But I beat you, fair and square, why are you taking control?”_

Matt shook his head. “Don’t argue. Don’t say anything,” He took Becker’s hand away and pulled him closer. He grinned. “At least not yet.”

Becker didn’t say a word. Matt looked up at him and Becker instantly knew what he was planning. There was no objection or fear in his eyes, so Becker dropped his hands by his sides and allowed Matt to take over. 

Matt breathed in deep a couple of times before he reached out and gently ran his fingers through dark coarse hair. Matt looked up to Becker and met his gaze and with a gentle nod of acknowledgement, Matt took hold and began to work him up with a steady slow rhythm. 

Becker grabbed the back of Matt’s head to steady himself as Matt varied the strength of his hold, each stroke extracting different sounds from Becker. Although his own ache remained untouched, Matt felt more than pleasured with Becker’s. It was great to know he was making him tremble like this, that he was torturing him in the best way possible. 

There was no freaking out, no fears or doubts about being with another man. This was normal, it felt normal. 

Matt had to grin at the sight of his partner’s eyes rolling to the back of his head, so he pulled hard and sharp just to hear Becker’ hiss and moan again. He was losing balance and Matt could feel Becker’s shaking increase, so he helped him prop his knee up onto the bed. Matt slowly ran his hand up Becker’s leg, and resting it on his arse he guided Becker onto the bed before he could fall over. As the two of them slowly manoeuvred towards the headboard, Matt never let go of him and he didn’t stop his strokes. Becker’s shaft was slick within his palm, his throbbing skin so hot that it was scorching and it felt damned wonderful. 

Matt turned Becker round, resting him into a sitting position against the headboard and then he straddled his legs and with his free hand pulled Becker closer to him. He needed to hear him up close as he quickened his pace. 

“Matt!” Becker gasped directly into his ear and clung to him, purposely digging his nails into his back. “Shit! Matt!”

His whispered name, the gasps of breath against his skin sent a pleasured jolt down Matt’s spine. He bowed down, his face pressing lightly against a solid sweating chest and Matt did all he could and wanted; he bit at Becker’s skin, marking him across his collar bone, his chest and down over his stomach. All of Becker clenched when Matt’s mouth crept lower over his abdomen, Becker’s legs coiled round just as a he murmured a delectable groan against the sensitive glans of Becker’s cock. 

Matt’s lips brushed against the head, his tongue lapped up a quick taste and without even meaning to, his teeth followed with a bite that unleashed a bellowing yell and a knee to his chest. Matt pulled back at the impact and rubbed at the part of his chest where Becker had kneed him. It hurt, but it really didn’t matter when he saw the look upon Becker’s face. 

“What the bloody hell?” Becker snarled. “Are you trying to bite it off?” 

Matt laughed. No, that wouldn’t be any fun. As Becker settled against the pillow, Matt waited for a few seconds before positioning himself once more. Without any kind of warning, Matt took him into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” 

Becker’s hands lifted up behind his head and grabbed the headboard which creaked under the strain. Matt didn’t care about that, not now that he was feeling Becker slide between his lips and graze the back of his throat. In gradual slow movements, Matt took Becker’s cock and slid it in and out of his mouth, dragging long hungry sucks over the stiffened flesh and extracting more pleasured grunts and gasps from Becker. 

Matt became lost in the moment. Hearing Becker’s panting, gasping breaths and feeling his body spasm beneath, spurred Matt on, because he knew how he was making Becker feel. In the past, women had done this to him and when it was done right, it was one of the best sensations he had ever felt in his entire life. The way Becker’s groin was arching up into him, forcing Matt to take in more, along with the orgasmic breaths and genuinely felt curses, was a definite sign that Becker liked it. 

His pleasure was Matt’s pleasure. 

That was until Becker grabbed hold of his hair. Matt couldn’t quite hear what Becker was saying in between his choking moans, but he thought that he couldn’t handle any more. As Matt’s head was pulled back, Becker’s cock slipped from his mouth. 

“That’s it!” 

Matt had to wipe his chin with the back of his hand as the sudden extraction caused drool from fall from his lips, but as he was doing so, he was pulled up and back onto Becker. He was flushed, his eyes could hardly stay open and Becker was trying so hard to keep control of his ragged breathing and his impatience. 

“Fine! You win!” Becker pulled Matt up into his lap, jerking him roughly and wincing when they brushed together. “Just hurry up will you?”

Matt smiled and leaned forward so his mouth was close to kissing him. Becker wasn’t the most patient person when it came to this. He supported his weight by placing his hands either side of him and then rubbed his cock against Becker’s by motioning his hips, just to tease him more. 

“Hurry up?” Matt asked, feigning innocence. “Hurry up and what?” 

“You’re really not very funny, Matt.” Becker’s face screwed up at the friction between them. 

Becker didn’t care for Matt’s smug grin. It was clear that he was frustrated, being on the edge of having an orgasm and Matt loved that it was so easy to rile him up. 

“Becker, shut your gob… or put it to some good use will you?” 

Becker’s eyes shot open. 

“Can it, Future Boy!” He bit sharply at Matt’s lip, causing it to bleed again. 

“Oh hell no… you do not call me that!” Matt licked the blood off his lip and shuffled so he could pull Becker’s legs around his waist. He made sure that he stroked himself, grazing against Becker’s inner thighs, before meshing his mouth back on to his. He coiled his fingers into his hair and felt Becker’s hands grab at his hips. “Don’t call me that… ever.” 

“Try to stop me…. Future Boy,” he mumbled as their mouths still smacked together in a hungry and angry kiss. 

Matt really didn’t like that name. 

“You’re a git, you know that?” 

Matt kissed him harder, thrusting his tongue deep inside as he then proceeded to rip at the strands of Becker’s hair. Their bodies ground together, and as the kiss intensified, becoming wilder, they rolled, making the already-broken bed creak and strain beneath them.

Matt managed to remain on top and as he came back from the kiss for some air, his teeth bit Becker’s lower lip and pulled it sharply as he pushed Becker’s legs apart to gain access. When he released Becker’s lip, one hand kept his head back on the pillow, tugging every so often at his hair, whilst his other roamed over the scarred body, feeling excited twitches it made. For a brief moment, Matt groped hard at Becker’s cock again… just to see that pleasured and pained expression on his face and he gave him a couple of strokes, before taking up his palm and licking it. 

His wet fingers touched at the hot skin of Becker’s arse, slapping it before rubbing and playing with the twitching muscle, making Becker squirm. He thought he heard the soldier whisper a begging “please” so Matt continued to toy with him, until he heard the proper words. 

“Damn it, Matt! You bastard! Now!” 

_Close enough._


	3. Breakfast and Answers

It was bliss to hear Becker beg like that and Matt was having great fun making him beg for more. He took his hand away and gave himself some much-needed massaging, before bending down and positioning himself at Becker’s entrance. His fingers rubbed again at Becker’s tightness, which made Becker curse at him even more. 

Matt then pushed his hands underneath Becker’s cheeks to raise him level with his face. He took a few bites at his buttocks and rolled his tongue around inside his mouth, smiling mischievously as he did so. 

Much to Becker’s surprise, warm wet spit shot over his arse. Matt felt him twitch and heard his sudden deep intake of breath so he spat again, stroking in the wetness before moving up to lie over him. Matt allowed another kiss, a more meaningful and tender one before placing himself and pushing hard. 

Becker didn’t scream, but his face and the sudden red flush on his body showed that he wanted to. Matt could feel him constricting around him and whilst Matt grabbed on to Becker’s legs and continued to fill him up, Becker hands were digging into the sheets so much his knuckles were going white. Sweat was pouring off him, his breathing was so ragged and broken with pain, so Matt released his hold on Becker’s hair and gently stroked at his swollen cock as he continued to push. 

Becker began to call him just about every name under the sun. Every rude name he could think of, combined with some inventive swear words, came from Becker’s mouth and they were directed at Matt. 

Matt took every word as Becker intended, as compliments. Of a sort. 

He smiled back down at Becker, but because he wasn’t relaxed the smile came out more as a pained grimace. 

Being inside Becker and pushing deeper was making Matt’s eyes water, but it felt so damned good. Combined with the stinging sweat now dripping from his hair, Matt couldn’t focus on anything except the contours of Becker beneath him and the sounds he was making. 

“Oh God!”

“Matt!” 

Matt grabbed hold of Becker’s legs for support and used his hips to force and guide him in and when he finally felt all of himself enveloped, Matt dropped forward, sliding his hands up over Becker’s body, kissing him again. 

Becker was burning up. He was moaning for more as they kissed, his nails clawed up Matt’s sides and across his arse, enticing Matt to do it, to finally take him over the edge. 

“Oh God, Becker… what are you doing to me?” 

“Becker…” Matt whispered softly into his mouth, sucking his tongue as his groin slowly worked up a thrusting rhythm. It was all he could manage for he’d lost the ability to speak as Becker met each and every one of Matt’s forceful thrusts with his own. 

Unlike their first time, this was harder and rougher. It was a frenzy, another fight as they pushed against each other. Matt felt like he had lost all control. Becker was making him crazy. He always did. 

The furious kiss broke apart and Matt couldn’t keep his head up. He rested his forehead into the crook of Becker’s neck and gnawed at his skin, leaving red teeth marks beside some old scars. He kept up his pounding rate, loving as Becker finally began to stretch and loosen, just a little bit. 

“Matt…” The cry in his ear forced Matt to lift his head back up. Becker had screwed his eyes shut, his strength was waning somewhat as his own thrusts felt different. He wasn’t pushing up on purpose, he wasn’t fighting in fact his whole body was beginning to spasm in small uncontrollable jerks. Then Becker tensed up again, very suddenly. 

Matt was tiring himself. The pressure and the heat flushing over his skin was causing him to slow, and it was not what either of them wanted. A hand clasped the back of Matt’s neck and he was taken back down for another rough kiss, whilst Becker’s other clawed down his spine. 

“Don’t…” Becker moaned. “Matt… don’t you dare fucking stop… not now!” 

Matt had no intention of doing so. He pulled away and out, the suddenness of his extraction caused Becker to yell and again the wonderful sound of profanity spewed from his lips. 

Matt briefly put a stop to Becker’s wonderful insults with another kiss and then forced him to roll onto his front. Matt heard Becker laugh, he even struggled under Matt’s grip, before he got to his knees and allowed him to carry on. 

Matt ran his hands down Becker’s sweat-covered back, trailing his mouth after his fingers and he did so with agonizingly slow motions, purposely making Becker more impatient. He grinned when he kissed over the crevice of Becker’s arse and then bit into the flesh of his buttock. 

“I am going to kill you!” He knew Becker was trying not to smile. Matt nipped a couple more times at his arse, rubbing in the sweat that was pouring off his skin. Matt grabbed Becker’s hips and helped to supple things up with a couple more spits. “Damn it, Matt I’m really going to kill you now!” 

Matt could have responded to that threat with a witty remark or an insult of his own, it was what Becker expected, instead Matt steadied his shaking body with one hand and with his other, positioned himself where he needed. 

Matt pushed his dick hard into Becker’s arse and felt him shake beneath. Becker grabbed at a pillow and tried to muffle his pleasured yells, but it did no good. Matt slowly pushed again, steadying Becker as he quivered from the force and when he was once more fully within him, he leaned forward, draping himself over Becker’s back. His hands toyed across Becker’s chest, rubbing at his nipples and clawing his sweat soaked chest hair, before bringing them down and grabbing hold of his cock. 

He kissed lightly at Becker’s back, and then began to finish him off. Matt had found some last remnants of strength and so he began to pound deep and hard, at the same time he wanked Becker’s cock. 

The swearing and insults he heard had never sounded sweeter in his ears. The grunts and bellows reverberated through Becker’s body and into Matt’s, the rumble of Becker’s voice fluctuated through him and it turned him on even more. 

Matt didn’t recall how long they carried on, only that it was glorious as Becker fought back beneath him, that it was the best he had ever felt in his entire life.   
Through the hell that had been his childhood and the loneliness he had endured during his time in this century, he had never felt this connected or this alive.   
Then Becker finally went over the edge. His body tensed, and after hearing some loud orgasmic cries, Matt felt Becker release into his hand. Breathless, Becker finally collapsed, dragging Matt with down with him. He was still in the midst of his orgasm, jerking and gasping, holding his hands over Matt’s and feeling him spill, when Matt felt his own impending release. 

Matt wanted to stay within him, he wanted to have Becker fill him release but he didn’t know why he pulled out and rolled off to the side. Matt landed on his back and now it was his turn to utter the profanities as he brought himself to climax. His head felt like it was spinning, the rush of ecstasy soared through his entire body and then it was followed by an amazing calm, a pleasured ripple all over his skin leaving him gasping with a huge smile on his face.

“You shit…you son-of-a-bitch… you fucking…” 

Becker couldn’t say any more names he wanted to call Matt so instead he slapped a damp hand across Matt’s chest, disturbing his moment of reverie as he attempted to calm his breathing. Matt turned his head and saw Becker’s wearied face — half-smooched into the pillow — gazing back at him. 

Matt smiled. 

“It wasn’t to your liking?” he asked running both of his hands through his hair and resting them behind his head. “Because if it wasn’t, I could always do you again.” 

“It’s not your turn,” Becker growled back, again the pillow muffling most of his words.

Matt sniggered. “We’re taking turns?” 

“Just give me a few minutes and I’ll bloody show you.” 

Matt’s smile broke in to a grin. He rolled over onto his front and draped his arm over Becker’s back. 

“I’ll look forward to it.” 

The response was a dismissive and grumpy groan into the pillow. 

A few minutes later, as both of them slowly drifted off into a half-slumber, Matt felt soft, loving fingers stroking over his back.

“Yeah, you’d better.” 

000000000000

Becker was woken by the sound of someone in his apartment. In an instant, he shot up from the bed and retrieved a handgun from his bedside cabinet. Ignoring the severe ache all over his body, he checked his gun was loaded and then proceeded cautiously to the next room. 

Someone was…. tidying? 

“Matt?” 

Becker rounded the corner and sure enough Anderson was tidying up their wreckage, dressed only in his Klines. There was also the strong smell of coffee and to Becker’s delight… breakfast. Matt turned round and raised an eyebrow in amused astonishment. 

“Now that’s a sight for sore eyes,” he said looking at Becker with a wanting glare. “Though if I were an intruder I don’t know what would startle me more, the gun or the fact that you’re naked.”

“Are you tidying my flat?” Becker put his gun away in another — secure and hidden — safe. “Are you cleaning?” 

“I’m also doing breakfast.” Matt jabbed a thumb towards the kitchen and then carefully placed some pictures back where they belonged. “You don’t mind… do you?” 

Becker didn’t mind at all. His stomach was rumbling… a good English cooked breakfast was just what he needed right now. 

“What time is it?” he asked, breathing in deep the lush smell of bacon, eggs and mushrooms.

“Six am.”

“Bit early isn’t it?” 

Matt didn’t really say anything and when he turned away and headed for the kitchen, Becker didn’t need an explanation. Today was when Matt needed his help to change the future. Becker felt as if his stomach was doing a somersault inside, for the reality of it all was starting to sink in. 

They were both too caught up in last night, in the rawness of what they really were to each other. Becker knew now of where Matt had come from and what his life had been like growing up, but he’d been too wrapped up in his own feelings. He’d been angry about Emily and what she and Matt shared and he was angry that he could have been rejected. He hadn’t been at all considerate of what Matt had been through. 

“Bollocks.” 

Becker went back into the bedroom and saw the wreckage they had left. It appeared that both of them had needed to unleash. He pulled on some boxers and slowly traipsed into the kitchen where Matt was pouring him a coffee. 

“I’m not doing this for you all the time,” Matt said. “Don’t get used to it.” 

“It’s appreciated… thanks.” They exchanged brief smiles and as Becker sipped at his coffee, Matt tended to the breakfast. “So… what time are we going to the ARC and letting the others know?”

“I called Abby and Lester and the team is convening at 9am,” Matt replied. “With everyone else in the loop, the chances we have of stopping Philip will be greater.”

“Good. We’re up this early… because?” 

“You have questions.” 

“I do?” 

Matt nodded. “You want to ask about me, about the mission. I have answers and they may take a while to explain. So I thought we could talk over breakfast.”   
That sounded like a good idea. Becker’s stomach rumbled again and he left to allow Matt finish cooking. He walked straight to his recliner and slumped down into it.

When breakfast was finally served, Becker asked his questions and listened to everything Matt had to say. Matt also showed him a few more images he had stored in his watch. It wasn’t easy to hear or look at most of it, especially when Matt recalled his past with an agonized expression on his face. He spoke of losing his mother and his friends, he explained how they were constantly kept on alert; of having to make the toxic vile water drinkable with so little resources. Matt told of a life that was void of any kind of comfort that people now took for granted. 

“It was like a miracle when a child came into the world,” Matt said. “Most new-borns die because of the Burrowers and some were never even brought into the world because their mothers weren’t as quick as everyone else. There were so few of us because people didn’t want to risk bringing a child into this hell. It’s not a way to live… no amount of tech we had could stop them or keep them from finding us.” 

Becker didn’t want to even imagine living in that time because it wasn’t living. He wanted to help Matt and that meant stopping Philip.   
Maybe we can shoot him? 

“I’m hoping we won’t have to actually shoot him, Becker.” 

“You what?” Becker was certain he hadn’t said anything. Matt smiled and pointed a finger at his own eyes. 

“You get this glassy hopeful look in your eyes when you think about guns.”

“I do? So?”

“I’m just saying, Becker… that’s all.”

“Okay, so tell me Future Boy… when did the trigger happy Matt Anderson _not_ want to shoot people?” 

The little in-joke greatly amused Matt. Seeing him smile was wonderful and Becker hoped that he would see it more after his mission was completed, once the future was saved.

Or would he? Becker had to ask, altering the time line wasn’t exactly his area of expertise. 

“When this is done… what will happen? How will you know if we succeed in changing the future?” 

Matt didn’t answer. 

“Matt?” Becker followed him to the kitchen and when he still didn’t get a reply, he grabbed hold of Matt’s arm and turned him around. “What will happen?” 

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Becker slammed a fist against the door of his fridge, which he instantly regretted as the pain throbbed through his hand. “You don’t know? What if nothing changes when we stop Philip? What if whatever we do doesn’t affect a thing and the world and all of us still die? What if you do change it and… the future is so different that you aren’t even born? That you, your family or any of your people cease to exist? Have you considered any of this?”

“I don’t bloody know!” Matt snapped back at him. “And for your information I have thought about it! I’ve had years to think about it! Besides, it’s not as if I alter time on a regular basis! The only thing I do know now is that somehow Philip’s machine will kill this world and pretty much everything in it. I have to stop him!” 

Matt went to storm out of the kitchen, but Becker grabbed his arm and held him in place. Matt tried to struggle out of his hold, but it was useless as Becker kept a firm grip and lightly pushed him against the wall. The whole revelation of Matt being from the future was still way too overwhelming for Becker, but he wasn’t about to abandon him now. 

“You will stop him.” Becker leaned into Matt and before he even realised what he was doing, Becker kissed a light and tender kiss to his mouth. It lingered only for a moment before Becker pulled away. “You’re not going to do this on your own. When you tell Lester everything… you’ll have all of our support. You won’t be alone in this, Matt. I promise.” 

The look of surprise on Matt’s face caused Becker to frown. 

“Did I say something funny?” 

“Not at all.” Matt rested his hand on Becker’s shoulder and squeezed. “What you said, it really means a lot to me. Your support makes all the difference. Thank you.” 

Matt kissed him back, softly at first but then it became harder and Becker reacted with eagerness and vigour. It didn’t last long — much to Becker’s dismay — Matt eventually pushed him away and after a few seconds of looking dazed and lightheaded, Matt smiled and walked out of the room. 

“We’ve got an hour and a half before we have to be in ARC. I suggest we both get ready!” 

Matt’s voice called from down the corridor a few seconds later. 

“Get a move on, Becker!”

Becker smiled when he heard water running from the bathroom. The washing up could be saved for later. 

 

000000000

It was a smooth and beautiful ride into the ARC. 

Lester parked up his SK-8 and locked it, the alarm activating with a bleep. He stood beside it for a moment, gazing at its sleek beauty and marvelling at its perfection. She was the most beautiful thing — aside from his wife — in the entire world. The Jag had cost him a lot of money, but it was all worth it.   
Whatever Anderson had to say in this meeting, it wasn’t going to ruin his day. 

Nothing was going to go wrong. 

Lester stroked a hand over the bonnet of his pride and joy and then walked to the lift. He whistled happily as he rode it to Ops. No one else was in yet, so he had some time to have a cup of coffee and check-up on what had been happening whilst he was away. 

Nothing was going to go wrong. Nothing was going to surprise him. 

Or so Lester thought. 

The two of them didn’t see him, but he definitely saw them. 

It seemed normal at first, Matt and Becker were friends that much he knew…so the sight of them whispering about something, down by Jess’ station, was not of any concern. He thought it nothing more than a simple case of Anderson giving the Head of Security a debrief about this meeting. Matt and Becker did this a lot anyway... so it was normal behaviour. 

“Oh!” Lester had to blink. 

The touching was subtle but Lester couldn’t help but notice Matt’s hand sneaking a stroke against Becker’s shoulder and the captain grazing his leg against Matt’s in response.

“Note to self,” Lester groaned and rubbed at his eyes. “You’d better go to Spec Savers.” 

Until the rest of the team arrived, he locked himself in his office and tried to think about his beloved car.


End file.
